


Glitter Boy Bullet

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Stripper!Brian, excessive use of glitter, so much glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and I got talking about what if Brian lost his job at the end of TF&TF.<br/>What would he do for money and we came up with Stripper!Brian.<br/>With glitter, because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Boy Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Here have another one!  
> I've been working so hard on a bunch of fics for you guys!  
> Sam and I are spending every afternoon writing for you all, this will probably be extended to include a second chapter but I wanted to get it out to you now
> 
> as always comments are greatly appreciated!

Brian gets picked up from the scene of the Charger’s crash and is taken directly to LAPD HQ for questioning.

He doesn’t tell them he gave Dom the keys, but it’s very heavily implied, and Brian has no remorse for his actions.

Tanner is disappointed, giving Brian that upset parental look. Brian feels his gut roll with guilt.

 

The rap sheet for Brian’s crimes is over three pages long and Brian shudders to think exactly how long he’s going to jail and where he’ll be. If he goes to Lompoc he’s certain Dom will have some old friends willing to do a job for him.

As soon as anyone found out he was an ex cop he’d be as good as dead.

 

As it turns out the LAPD and FBI busting an LAPD officer for fucking up an UC job would have looked really bad for the district, so they took his gun, his badge, and his life.

 

Brian had a permanent black mark next to his name which made him unhirable throughout most of LA.

After applying for one last bartender position the woman interviewing him took him aside.

“Look, I can’t hire you, not with this mark on your police check. What I can say is that you should give Sarah a try. She’s always looking for talent, and a pretty guy like you could make some cash.”

“Do I even want to know what Sarah’s offering?”

“If things get desperate, give her a call.” The woman handed him a card for a ladies strip club up near North hollywood.

He supposed it couldn’t be too bad.

 

After 3 months Brian was doing okay. He was still behind on his rent, but he was getting there. He worked behind the bar and up on a pole but he was never naked and while his arms, chest and ass got groped once in a while, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

Brian was even starting to enjoy it.

 

He worked from 7pm until 3am, got home, slept until one or two, ate, worked out, then did it all over again.

 

On his fourth month things started going to shit.

His landlord was threatening to kick him out if he didn’t have the full months rent within a week, which was impossible for Brian, short of taking out a loan, which was stupid because no one would approve him for one anyway.

 

It was a Thursday, Brian had just finished his set and was making his way back to the bar to mix up a few more cocktails, when he was surprised to see a man sitting at the bar.

 

“Hi, what can I do for you?” Brian asked him with a grin.

“I think it’s more, what can I do for you.” The man replied and held out a business card.

“The names Braga. I work for a man who has very fine tastes. You’re apparently one of them.”

“Excuse me?”

“What do you make a night here Brian?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Probably what? $100 maybe $110 every few nights? Just enough to cover things, not enough to save. Am I right?”

“That’s none of your business.” Brian crossed his arms over his chest, not impressed.

“What if I told you you could make $100 an hour?”

“I’d tell you, you’re delusional and ask you to leave.”

The man, Braga put up his hands in surrender.

“Alright. But you give me a call if you need to make some real money.” He left his card on the bar top and left without a fuss.

Brian kept the card.

 

When he was evicted from his apartment and was forced to sell most of his things, Brian started living out of his car; an R33 Skyline he’d bought second hand with the idea of doing it up for racing.

With no spare cash it became his home and his only valuable possession.

Brian called Braga from a payphone.

“It’s Brian.”

“Address is on the back of the card. Come say hello, whenever you’re free.”

 

***

 

“What can I get you?” Brian flirts with a man in a suit, obviously fresh out of the office.

“Gin and tonic.” The man grins at Brian.

The blonde nods, deliberately flexing as he bends and reaches for items, putting on a show like he’s paid to do.

The man tips him with a $20 and Brian pockets it quickly with a coy grin.

It’s not long after that that he’s called up for his spot on the stage.

Brian heads to the back room, shimmys out of his pants until he’s in just a pair of bright blue short shorts that match his eyes and then waits for his music cue.

Men are easy, he had figured out on his first week.

Simper, flirt, sway your hips, and lick your lips.

That’s all you needed to get good money dancing.

When they reached out to touch, Brian would slap their hands way with a coy grin, and they’d throw more money at him, hoping he’d let them this time around.

Brian never did, probably never would, but they didn’t know that.

 

Working the bar and the stage, without having to pay rent meant that Brian was actually putting away money. He’d be able to afford a place soon and that had him excited.

He was getting antsy being stuck in LA, and now that he could add a few months of working in a bar with no issues to his resume, even the black mark against his name wouldn’t be too much of a hassle.

Brian was thinking someplace warm but not too far away, maybe Houston, or Dallas.

 

“Bullet.” One of the night managers called to him.

Brian followed, he’d learnt to not use his real name while dancing.

Brian entered the night manager’s office and found 6 of the best dancers in the room already.

“I wanted you all here for this announcement. Mr Verone has decided that we’re doing so well he wants to expand the business. Four of you and a team of the senior management will be moving down to Miami to open up the new club. Mr Verone is generously offering cash assistance to those who require it for the move. I want an expression of interest from all those who want a shot on my desk by close of business tonight. We ship out in three days and Mr Verone wants the club ready and open in a fortnight. That’s all. You can go.”

 

Brian smirked and didn’t even think twice.

 

***

 

Miami was a nice place to be, Dominic Toretto decided.

The manhunt for him was still a worry, but hiding in plain sight had never failed him before.

Dom had hightailed it to Mexico to meet up with everyone after Brian had let him go.

Mia had stayed back to look after Vince, and as soon as he was healed up enough, they too made the trip down.

An old friend of Dom’s, Han, had met them in Baja with fake papers and ID’s. They were pretty good, enough to gain them all entrance to the US again and hightail it to Miami where Han had a friend with a garage that they could stay with.

 

Tej was a good man. He hired out half his garage to Dom and his family, let them stay in the house boats out back for free, and never hassled them about money, because he knew Dom was an honorable man and would pay up when he had it.

 

After a few months, things had gone well. Dom tapped into the truck jacking funds and bought his half of the garage outright.

Tej didn’t bat an eyelash and didn’t ask questions, just rolled with it. Dom liked that about him.

 

Dom stretched from where he’d been bent over the hood of a Camero all morning. Letty and Mia were giggling amongst themselves next to a Spyder.

He eyed them suspiciously.

“Yo Suki you in?” Letty asked the Asian girl.

“I don’t know, Tej and I are pretty solid.”

“It’s a strip club not a brothel.” Letty rolled her eyes.

Suki laughed and Mia blushed.

“Yeah alright, this Friday?”

The girls agreed.

“Did I hear right? My ladies are going to a strip club?” Tej asked them, coming up to put an arm around Suki’s shoulders.

“Not the kind you’re thinking of.” Letty smirked.

“It’s a strip club? How many kinds can there be?”

“This one only has pretty boys inside.” Letty shot back.

“Oh hell no.” Tej shook his head.

“They’re opening up a gay strip joint around here?” Vince asked, looking concerned.

“Well Vince, they heard you were in town and figured they could make some money off yo ass.” Letty smirked at him.

Vince glared at her.

“Alright, thats enough. If the girls want to go watch half naked men let them, not like we don’t do it anytime we’re near the beach.” Dom reminded everyone. “Now back to work. We’ve got 3 priority jobs that need to be done today.”

The group groaned collectively but got back to work.

 

***

 

Brian giggled as Sean rubbed the glitter stick over his back and shoulders.

“Stop twitching Bullet.”

“Tickles.” Brian giggled and twitched away from him again.

“Okay enough. I’ll do my front.” He chuckled turning around.

Sean rolled his eyes but handed it over.

Brian did his best to get the glitter even over his chest and abs. He was quite proud of the body he’d been working on lately.

He had a good routine of work, sleep, eat, gym, sleep, work repeat.

Stepping up to the mirror Brian put a little bit of glitter around his eyes and then put the stick down to ruffle his hair a bit and then preen for a good five minutes.

“Doors in 10.” Leah called to him.

“Coming.”

Brian gave himself one last once over before heading out to the bar and double checking everything was as he needed it to be.

Doors opened at 7pm for drinks and light food, the entertainment started at 9, so until about 9-9:30 the place was pretty quiet.

 

Brian liked easing into things like that, a few customers here and there to flirt with, and warm up on.

The queens were always his favorite. They came in for the company and to show off. Brian loved them.

Kiki was like mother Queen, kind and warm to everyone, but you talk shit about one of her babies and you’ll have a perfectly manicured fist in your face.

Scarlett and Candy were always with her and he figured safety in numbers in a fucked up world was the best option for everyone.

He flirted with them constantly, smiles and winks as he mixed up cocktails for them. They all knew it was harmless, just Brian playing his part and the ladies loved the attention.

Brian liked them because they were honest in their opinions about him and never tried to touch without asking first.

Brian was not above letting a pretty lady feel his bicep if she asked nicely first.

 

At around 11 to 11:30 each night Bullet would be introduced and Brian would dance for three songs before getting his hour break and continuing behind the bar.

The first Friday night of business was no different.

 

***

 

“Wow this place is much more tasteful than I thought.” Mia told Letty.

“I’m kind of disappointed. Where’s my boys in booty shorts?” The latina woman asked.

Suki pointed to the dancefloor.

“Oh! Awesome.”

Mia rolled her eyes.

“Drinks?”

“Yes!”

They made their way to the far end of the bar. Women in a gay club wasn’t unheard of, but they wanted to stay out of the way for a while.

They ordered their drinks from a dark haired boy who introduced himself as Ty.

“So Ty, when do the dances start?”

“We have a dance every half hour, next up is Bullet,. You ladies will love him. I know everyone else does.” He winked and headed off to serve some other customers.

“Bullet?” Suki snorted a laugh.

“Hey could be worse, could have been something like Captain Stud.” Letty grinned.

Mia half choked on her drink.

“You’re awful.” She sighed.

A flash of blonde hair made Mia pause.

“Holy shit.” She gasped.

“What?”

Letty followed her eyeline.

“Oh my god. Is that?”

“I think it is.”

“Maybe he’s undercover again?”

“I don’t know.... do we go say hello?”

“What are we on about?”

“Blondie down the end of the bar, serving some queens.”

“Oh he’s hot, you know him?”

“That’s Brian.”

“The Brian?”

“The Brian.” Mia confirmed.

“Wow.” Suki stared.

An announcement was made that in five minutes Bullet would be dancing and for everyone to get a good seat.

Apparently this Bullet guy was a crowd favorite.

Mia gawked as Brian headed away from the bar and through an employee only door.

“Hey, you don’t think Brian’s dancing do you?”

“Might be if it’s part of his cover.”

“But he’s LAPD. He wouldn’t be down here working, would he?”

“That’s true, maybe he’s gone Fed?”

“After fucking up with you guys, I think he might have just needed a job.” Suki spoke up.

“What?”

“He let you all go, fucked up a case, and killed a guy. I doubt he would have kept his job.” Suki shrugged.

The lighting changed and the girls turned their heads towards the stage.

Sure enough, there was Brian.

“Oh my god, Mia. Why didn’t you tell me he had that under his baggy clothes.” Letty stared openly.

“Because at the time he didn’t.” Mia was also transfixed on the sight before her.

“Boy can move.” Suki grinned.

“Holy shit. Dom’s going to lose his mind when he finds out.” Letty muttered.

“Dom’s gay?” Suki frowned.

Both Mia and Letty turned to her.

“No, but I’m certain he still wants to kill Brian.”

“Oh.”

They focused back on Bullet, or Brian, dancing, rolling his hips and biting his bottom lip as he undulated against the pole.

“Kid knows how to work it.”

“Jesus, this is insane.” Mia shook her head.

“I can’t. How?” She paused.

“I need some air.”

Letty and Suki followed her.

“You okay Mia?”

“He’s so different. I mean, the Brian I knew... or thought I knew...”

Letty pulled her in for a hug.

“Let’s head home? I think we got what he came for.”

Mia and Suki agreed.

 

***

 

“Hey Dom?” Mia asked the next afternoon, still thrown about Brian last night.

“Yeah?”

“Do you still have those contacts in LA?”

“I do. Why?”

“I wanna know about Brian. What happened to him?”

Dom put his tools down and reached for a rag to wipe his hands.

“Last I heard from Hector they were going to charge him with a bunch of shit, probably send him upstate. I don’t know if he’s in prison or not.”

“So they fired him?”

“Of course they did Mia. You know what he did for us.”

“Wait... you kept tabs on him?”

“I’m free because of him. We all are. I wanted to make sure he looked out for himself too.”

Mia sighed softly.

“Brian’s in Miami.”

Dom turned to look at her fully.

“You’ve seen him?”

“Last night.”

Dom frowned.

“On the way to the club?”

“At the club?”

“The Buster’s gay?” Vince called out, overhearing their conversation.

“No.” Both Mia and Dom replied together.

“How would you know?” Mia asked Dom frowning.

“I know you slept with him. A gay man wouldn’t have done that, not even for a job.”

Mia shrugged.

“He was working the bar at the club.”

Vince snorted a laugh.

“Pretty boy’s working a gay bar? That’s hilarious.”

Dom gave him a glare.

“Enough. That Pretty boy saved your life. Show a little respect.”

Vince sighed. “Sure Dom, whatever.”

“So what do we do?” Mia asked Dom.

“What do you mean?”

“Do we... do we talk to him?”

“Do you want too?”

“I might not have loved him, but he was my friend.” Mia admitted.

“Then talk to him. Just remember things have changed. He’s probably not the same guy you met in LA.”

“That’s for damn sure.” Letty agreed.

“Dom you need to see him. The kid grew up in all the right places.” She grinned.

“Like seriously, those abs. Mia no offence but I wouldn’t mind a shot at those.”

Mia snorted a laugh.

“I think you need to get in line. You saw how everyone was staring last night.”

“Are we talking about Bullet? He was hot.” Suki agreed.

“Hey hey.” Tej pouted at her.

“Not as hot as you.” Suki promised and kissed him to placate him.

“So Brian got hot?” Leon asked, sitting up from where he’s been changing the oil in a mazda.

“Brian’s always been hot. Now he’s advertising it.” Letty corrected.

“Enough. We have work to do.” Dom rose his voice.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before the discussion of Brian came up. Dom was obviously not in the mood to joke around.

 

Dom tried to focus on the engine in front of him. Tried to remember where he’d been up to, but he couldn’t stop picturing Brian in a gay club. It just didn’t seem right.

Something wasn’t adding up here.

With a sigh he gave up, called Han over to take over the job and went for a walk.

 

***

 

Out of curiosity Dom found himself at the club that night. He’d put on a clean shirt because he didn’t think grease stains were a good look, and a pair of jeans since the nights got cold.

It was almost 11 when he arrived. The place was packed for a Saturday and Dom wondered what brought everyone here.

 

He sat at the end of the bar drinking his Corona.

It took him a moment to recognise Brian down the other end. His hair was just as long but it was styled now. Tanned and shirtless, he was toned and whilst not even close to Dom’s size, he had the proportions right.

The blonde wore tight low slung jeans that left nothing to the imagination and his chest was covered in glitter.

Dom had to take a minute to figure out why he found the image appealing.

Finishing his drink, Dom stood up and headed down to Brian’s end of the bar.

The blonde saw him right as he was sitting down on a stool.

“Dom?”

“Hey Bri.”

The drag queen next to Dom arched a perfectly drawn eyebrow at him.

Dom ignored it.

“When do you get off?”

“Whenever he gets the itch sugar,” The queen smirked at Dom.

The larger man frowned slightly confused and Brian took pity on him.

“I have an hour break in about half an hour.” He explained.

“I can wait.”

“I bet you can.” The Queen muttered.

“Kiki, play nice.” Brian warned her.

“You want a drink?” Brian asked Dom.

“You know what I like.” Dom shrugged.

Brian rolled his eyes and handed him a Corona.

Kiki gave her suspicious look to Brian this time.

“Don’t ask.” He warned her.

“Sugar it ain’t no business of mine if your ex turns up looking like a bronze god. Just don’t be flaunting him around these fine parts is all I be saying.” She winked.

Dom tensed and Brian let out a small groan.

“Not my ex. My ex’s brother.”

“Oh damn. Twins?”

“No She’s a few years younger.”

“Baby why you gotta tease like that.” Kiki pouted at him.

Brian chuckled.

“I have to go get ready. I’ll be by that door after the set. I’ll take you to the back garden.” Brian told Dom, pointing to an employee only door.

Dom nodded, not quite following on with what Brian was saying.

He sat at the bar drinking his Corona, taking in the room around him.

A few guys on the dance floor were eyeing him up, licking their lips and begging with their eyes for him to go to them.

Dom frowned at the absurdity of it all and kept drinking.

The lights changed and the crowd started cheering.

“Alright you filthy boys. I know you’ve all been waiting for this. So get ready to rock out with your cock out, figuratively of course, because it’s time for our baby with the bluest eyes you ever did see: Bullet!”

 

Dom frowned but snorted a laugh, amused at the announcement and turned to the stage before promptly choking on his tongue.

Brian.

Practically naked.

Dom shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Brian moved his hips in time ot the slow seductive beat, moving around the pole like a professional, dropping down and grinding back up, biting on his bottom lip as he made eyes at most of the men closest to the stage.

They came forward to tuck money in his tiny shorts and grope at him, but Brian batted their hands away with coy smiles.

Dom shifted again.

For three songs Brian danced and flirted with the crowd before sauntering off back behind the curtain.

The crowd shouted for more.

Dom always knew Brian was pretty, but this was ridiculous.

Downing the last of his beer, Dom headed to the door Brian had pointed at earlier and waited for it to open and Brian to lead him through.

They passed through a few corridors before Brian opened an external door to a nicely kept garden. It was lowly lit but it was comfortable with a few couches thrown about.

Brian dropped onto one and lit up a cigarette.

Dom watched Brian inhale and then exhale before he spoke.

“What the hell happened?”

“I let you go and they were pissed.” Brian shrugged.

“So you’re not undercover?”

Brian snorted a laugh.

“I have a black mark so big, even you could get more jobs than me right now.”

Dom didn’t like that. It didn’t sit well with him.

“So what? You decided to whore?”

Brian glared at him.

“I don’t whore. I dance and I serve drinks. No one touches and I don’t accept money for anything I want to do.”

Dom frowned at that.

“So you are gay?”

“I’m flexible.” Brian shrugged.

Dom nods. “Thats fine. I was just asking.”

Brian rolled his eyes and took another drag of his smoke.

Two of Brian’s colleagues joined them outside.

“Hey Bullet. Oh! Is this Dom?” Sean asked him.

Brian made a face that said “shut up!”

Sean just grinned and left them to it.

“How did they-?”

“Some of my friends asked about why I’m here. I didn’t tell them the full story but you came up a lot.” Brian shrugged, trying to downplay it.

“Sweetheart there’s no need to be embarrassed. If he swung my way I’d hit it.”

“Jay!”

“What? I would.Look at those arms.” Jay simpered to Dom.

Dom shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

“Why does everyone keep making that face at me?” He asked Brian.

“Because you’re in a gay club and you’re hot.”

“Oh... uh... thanks?” Dom isn’t sure how to take that.

It went quiet again until Sean and Jay finished their smokes and head back inside.

“So how is everyone? I saw Letty and Mia here the other night.” Brian asked, stubbing out the last of the cigarette he’d been leisurely smoking.

“We’re good. A friend of mine, Han, hooked us up with a guy called Tej. We own a garage together, down off main beach.

“I know Tej’s place.” Brian nodded.

“How’s Vince? I heard there was complications with his surgery.”

“Better, got full use of his arm still so that’s a plus.”

“Bet he’s still useless on an engine.” Brian teased.

Dom chuckled.

“He’s getting better.”

Dom frowned at Brian for a moment trying to piece everything together.

“Why do you care?”

“About the team? Because you guys were real to me. More than the LAPD ever were.”

“Is that why you let me go?”

“I let you go because at that moment I had more respect for a man living by his own code of honor, than I did for myself.”

Dom took a moment to let that sink in.

“I have to go, my break’s almost over.”

Dom nodded.

“You should come visit the garage sometime. We do lunch at 1.” Dom told him.

“I might.” Brian agreed and put a hand on Dom’s shoulder as he walked passed.

Dom found his own way back a few minutes later and headed straight home.

 

***

 

It was just under a week later when Brian turned up at the Tej/Toretto garage off main beach.

It was 8:30 in the morning. Dom and the team were just going through what needed to be done for the day, when Brian appeared by one of the open roller doors and knocked lightly.

Dom chuckled at Brian’s appearance.

He was once again in low tight jeans that looked like they’d been painted on. He wore Chuck Taylors that weren’t even laced up. Brian’s hair was a mess and the glitter over his chest and back had obvious hand prints in it from people touching him. He also had a half wiped off lipstick kiss on his cheek.

 

“Rough night?”

“It was ‘ladies’ night.” Brian grinned.

Dom let out a laugh and beckoned him inside.

“I’m just about to replace this radiator with some thermos, wanna give me a hand?”

“Sure.” Brian agreed and dropped his small messenger bag by the side and helped by passing Dom the tools and providing an extra pair of hands when needed.

 

No one mentioned anything about Brian’s appearance or the fact that he was even there, but they did take note that Dom was actually smiling.

 

After an hour or so, Brian was dead on his feet, obviously exhausted.

Dom offered to let him crash in his bed until lunch.

Brian accepted, being lead out the back to a houseboat.

“Can’t miss the bed, it’s the only decent thing in there.” Dom teased.

Brian snorted a laugh and headed inside.

He dropped onto Dom’s bed and promptly passed out.

It wasn’t until he woke up that he remembered he was covered in glitter and now so was Dom’s bed.

 

At one he ate lunch with everyone, talking to Mia and Letty like nothing had changed. Vince still gave him evil looks, and Leon was completely chill like always.

Brian missed Jesse though.

He could tell everyone else did too.

Brian met Han, Suki, and Tej and found he liked them too. Tej talked imports with him when Dom refused too.

 

When he had to leave to get to the gym and sleep again, Dom caught him by the wrist.

“Stay safe. And you’re welcome anytime.”

Brian grinned and nodded.

“I will.” He promised and headed off down the street.

 

Dom watched him go, shifting awkwardly.

He’d been half hard since Brian arrived looking how he did, and Dom wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with how his body was reacting.

 

***

 

It became routine. Brian turned up three or four times a week, always on a weekday, covered in glitter and looking worn out.

He helped Dom for a little before passing out in the man’s bed until lunch.

They ate as a family and Dom always tells Brian to stay safe when he leaves.

No one ever went to see Brian at work, Dom forbid it.

He didn’t want Brian getting in trouble for having people distract him.

Plus Dom wasn’t sure he liked the idea of everyone getting to watch Brian on a pole.

 

After a month of this routine it changes one morning.

Brian came out of Dom’s houseboat looking ruffled as always, but his jeans were lower than usual and when he leaned forward the bright blue of the tiny shorts he dances in was visible.

Letty lets out a laugh.

“You must get all the boys.” She teased him.

Brian shrugged.

“Only the ones nice enough to buy me a drink first.” He admitted and waited to see how everyone would take his confession.

Dom’s shoulders tensed as he hunched over an engine bay, but he made no comment.

Brian counted it as a win.

They ate lunch and Brian had to leave.

Dom caught his wrist, but before he could say anything Brian moved forward and kissed his cheek.

”I know. I’ll stay safe.” He promised and headed out.

Dom stood there frozen for the longest of times, cheek tingling from Brian’s kiss and his shorts too tight around the front.

Mia was the first person to laugh at him and then leave the table.

The others followed suit soon after, until Dom was left sitting at the head of the table wondering exactly what he felt for Brian, and if maybe he’d feel the same way.

 

***

 

Their new routine doesn’t change for months.

Instead of Dom grabbing Brian’s wrist, the blonde kisses Dom’s cheek and promises to keep safe.

It gets more fluid and natural each time it happens.

No one at the table misses the way Dom leans into the touch or the way his eyes close when Brian leans over the back of Dom’s chair and kisses his cheek, sometimes smearing left over glitter onto Dom’s face.

 

Vince watched Brian leave before staring right at Dom.

“So are you two fucking?”

“What?” Drom snapped out of his daydream and glared at Vince.

“You let him sleep in your bed, he kisses you, the two of you stare at each other all the time. Its obvious he’s into you.” Vince pointed out.

Dom reached for his beer and drank slowly.

He hadn’t thought of it like that.

By the time lunch was over Dom had decided to put Vince’s theory to the test.

 

***

 

“Dom!” Brian smiled wide and happy to see the man at his bar.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d come enjoy the view.” Dom shrugged at him.

Brian chuckled.

“What can I get you?”

“Corona, and grab one for yourself too.”

Brian laughed at him.

Was Dom seriously buying him a drink?

Brian opened the Corona bottle and placed it in front of Dom before opening a second.

They clinked bottles before Brian tilted his head back and shot gunned his beer in one go, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the amber liquid.

Dom watched the pale column of Brian’s throat work, saw a bead of sweat drip down his neck and to his collar bones.

Dom made up his mind.

He waited for Brian to finish his drink and then leant forward.

“What time do you get off?”

“Hopefully the same time as you.” Brian shot back.

Dom laughed.

“After your dance, the garden again?”

Brian grinned and nodded.

“Alright, but you better pay close attention to my set.” Brian teased.

“I’ll even tip.” Dom promised.

 

Brian laughed at him and headed off to get ready, shimmying out of his tight pants and making his way to the curtain.

 

He waited until he was announced and his music started before stepping out and beginning his slow seduction.

It was different tonight, having a specific person he was dancing for.

Brian found Dom’s eyes, still sitting in his same spot at the bar, and refused to break eye contact as he writhed slow and dirty on the pole.

The crowd was cheering him on, but Brian ignored it.

He caught the movement of Dom licking his lips and Brian mirrored it, much slower as he turned once around the pole before dipping and rising up, ass first, giving Dom a perfect view.

The crowd got louder and someone reached for Brian but he slapped their hand away with more force than he usually did.

He took their money though.

At the end of Brian’s set Dom was sitting at the bar with a painful erection he very much wanted to alleviate with Brian.

They met by the employee only door again and Brian took his hand this time. The two of them tumbling onto a couch, Brian on top as he kissed Dom hard.

 

Dom groaned into the kiss, hands moving to Brian’s hips pulling them down against him, arching his own up as his tongue slid along Brian’s.

The blonde whimpered and rocked his hips down harder.

It had been so difficult to not get hard on stage, knowing that Dom was giving him his full attention, knowing that Dom was watching him like a predator did its prey.

 

Brian moved one hand up to Dom’s shoulder, bracing himself as he worked Dom’ jeans open with one hand.

Dom groaned and helped, opening his jeans and shimmying them down just enough for Brian to be able to shove his hand inside and start to stroke Dom in hard fast movements.

 

Dom groaned and reached for Brian’s shorts. He hadn’t put on his jeans, was still in those tiny shorts, and Dom rubbed him through the soft material before sticking his hand inside and working Brian roughly with his large hand.

 

They were interrupted by two of Brian’s colleagues coming out for a smoke. Brian paid them no mind, continuing even when Dom faltered and seemed to get shy.

“Don’t mind us.” Sean smirked.

“Go inside.” Brian told him, breaking his kiss with Dom.

“But I’m liking the view.”

“Inside.” Brian ordered them and the two stubbed out their half finished cigarettes before leaving.

“Fuck.” Dom groaned. “You’re hot when you’re bossy.”

Brian smirked.

“I’m always hot.” He replied and bit at Dom’s neck as he picked up the pace with his hand.

Dom let out a low moan and nudged Brian’s face up, wanting to kiss him again.

Brian obliged him and rocked his hips down into Dom’s fist, desperate to come.

“Fuck. Dom.” He panted against the older man’s lips.

“Come.” Dom told him, head falling back as he thrust up into Brian’s hand and did just that.

The blonde shuddered, hips twitching through the aftershocks.

He panted softly, catching his breath and grimaced at the mess in his shorts.

“You okay?” Dom asked noticing the face Brian was pulling.

“I’m gonna have to clean up a bit.” He admitted with a small blush.

Dom chuckled and kissed him again.

 

“I have to get back. They’ll need me behind the bar.” Brian sighed softly not wanting to go.

“Alright. Come by tomorrow morning?”

“I will.”

“Don’t bother with the garage. Come straight to my bed.” Dom said, voice low.

Brian shivered but nodded.

“Okay.”

 

Dom took a detour to clean up in the bathroom before he headed home, and got himself off again to the memory of Brian on top of him.

 

***

 

Brian was pleased to find Dom in bed when he arrived at 6am.

Dom was asleep, but he woke when Brian opened the door.

“You’re early.”

“I wanted to see you.” Brian shrugged.

Dom grinned and pulled back his sheet, inviting Brian in. The blond was please to note that Dom was only in a pair of underwear.

Brian stripped down to his blue shorts and climbed in with him.

Dom was warm and firm, and Brian pressed himself against Dom’s warm skin as tight as possible.

Dom wrapped his arms around Brian and let the blonde sleep.

 

They were awake again at about 10 and Brian didn’t want to get out of bed.

Dom was trying to go back to sleep while Brian rolled his hips against Dom’s thigh, distracting him and getting the larger man hard.

“What are you up to?”

Brian just grinned and pushed until Dom was on his back.

Dom cracked open one eye and watched Brian slowly disappear under the sheets.

“What are you-?” He broke off into a soft moan when Brian pulled his underwear down and licked across the tip of his cock.

“Fuck.”

Brian grinned.

Dom shoved the sheets back so he could watch Brian work.

“I like how you look down there.” Dom told him, voice low with sleep and lust.

“I’m all about the view.” Brian grinned up at him and flicked his tongue across the head of Dom’s cock again.

He held the heft of him steady with his right hand, while he licked and sucked playfully until Dom’s hips were twitching up, begging for more contact.

Brian licked his lips and then wrapped them around Dom, slowly sinking low taking in half of his length before sucking hard on the upstroke.

Dom moaned, a hand coming up to fist in Brian’s hair.

Brian repeated the movement, picking up pace, letting his tongue soothe the underside of Dom’s cock as he worked.

Brian used his other hand to cup Dom’s balls, rolling them softly in circles, and then humming low at the back of his throat.

Dom groaned, hips twitching up, trying to get deeper.

Brian was going to kill him. He was too good at this.

Brian breathed heavily through his nose, working faster on Dom, jaw aching and desperate for the man to finish so he could rest it.

“Fuck Brian.”

Brian hummed a little more.

“Close.” He moaned, head dropping back and eyes closing.

Brian moved to suck on just the head as Dom came quickly in thick pulses.

The blonde swallowed heavily as much as he could, and licked Dom clean before releasing him when he became oversensitized.

Dom panted for breath, coming down from his high for a few moments before he pulled Brian up to his height and kissed him, tasting himself on Brian’s tongue.

“Fuck.” He muttered again, hands roaming over Brian, cupping his erection.

Brian whimpered and shoved his hips forward, pushing his cock harder against Dom’s palm.

“What do you want?” He asked the blonde.

“You wanna finger me?” Brian bit his bottom lip and smiled up at dom coyly.

“Lube’s in the drawer behind you.” Dom grinned.

Brian smirked and rolled to grab it before moving back into Dom’s arms.

“Like this. I wanna kiss you while you do it.” Brian told him.

They worked his shorts off quickly and Brian hitched his leg up, draping it over Dom’s hip and opening him up for Dom’s hand.

“You sure?” Dom asked him, circling a wet finger around Brian’s hole.

“Yeah, go on.” Brian nodded, moving to kiss him.

Dom pressed forward, finger moving easily within Brian until he was all the way in.

“You’ve done this before.” Dom accused with a playful grin.

“On myself yeah. I got a few toys too.” Brian shrugged at him.

“I want to watch sometime.” Dom told him and Brian shivered.

Dom pressed a second finger in along with the first and Brian moaned, hips twitching forward to rub his cock against Dom’s hip.

Dom grinned and curled his fingers, tapping on Brian’s prostate.

“Oh fuck.”

The larger man set up a pace, rocking his fingers in and out of Brian, fucking him with them slow at first, stretching him and then building up until Brian was panting, rocking his hips forward to rub against Dom’s hip and back to shove the fingers deeper.

Dom fucked him with them, wishing it was his cock, but they could work up to that.

Brian whimpered, moaning shamelessly as Dom fingered him hard and fast.

“Dom! Dom!” He panted, before biting onto Dom’s shoulder, trying to mute his noises.

Dom groaned, and curled his fingers, making them brush against that spot inside of Brian and the blonde shuddered, pushing up hard against Dom and holding there as he came.

Dom waited until he’d relaxed again, no longer clenching on his fingers, and God did he want to feel that on his cock sometime soon, before easing out his fingers and kissing Brian softly.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Brian pouted up at him.

“Give it a few minutes.” Dom promised and kissed him again before moving to grab a cloth and clean them both up.

Dom had Brian’s come on his hip and stomach and Brian had it all over his pelvis.

The older man decided he liked the sight of Brian covered in come.

He made a mental note for later, and got them cleaned up enough to move to the shower.

 

***

 

When they finally emerged from Dom’s houseboat just before lunch Letty took one look at the bite on Dom’s shoulder, the stubble burn on Brian’s chest, and the claw marks they both had before bursting into laughter.

“Finally!” She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.

Brian just smirked and Dom flushed a little at having been so obvious, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

They ate lunch like normal, Dom and Brian smiling at each other even more, which made Vince uncomfortable seeing his best friend like that. Dom wasn’t paying attention though, too intune with Brian’s body to be focusing on anything else.

 

When it was time for Brian to leave, he kissed Dom properly, deeply, before pulling back and promising to stay safe.

Dom nodded and kissed him once more before Brian headed off.

No one said a word.

 

***

  
  



End file.
